The Department of Dermatology at Columbia University is applying for research salary support for Dr. Angela M. Christiano. She is an Assistant Professor who devotes a significant proportion of her time to laboratory research. The remainder of her time is spent in consultation with clinicians concerning cases of genodermatoses, and in teaching activities, both within and outside the Department. She has taken on extensive teaching and clinical responsibilities, and at the same time, successfully established three novel research initiatives. The overall goal of her laboratory work is the genetic basis, prevention, and treatment of inherited skin disorders, and she has chosen several new model systems, one of which revolves around the molecular basis of inherited keratodermas, and is the subject of this application. At Columbia, she has also extended her earlier work in prenatal testing and initiated the first program for preimplantation diagnosis of inherited skin disorders. She anticipates that these new avenues of investigation will lead to significant advances in both the prevention and treatment of genetic skin disorders in the future. Dr. Christiano is entirely committed to a career as an independent scientist in an academic medical center, and as a young investigator, has already made substantial contributions to the fields of dermatology and cutaneous biology. Dr. Christiano has published seventy-nine peer-reviewed publications and thirty reviews in the area of inherited skin disorders, and she serves as the co-editor of the journal Experimental Dermatology. Dr. Christiano is at a critical juncture in her career development as a young investigator. She must establish her independence and obtain research funding in the most challenging of environments. Furthermore, the eventual goal of her research, that of genetic therapy, is one which will demand unforeseen scientific and technical skills. This award will permit a period of intensive focus on the development of these new technologies as derived from the basic molecular biology of skin disorders, and extend the studies outlined in this proposal. An immediate period of protected and undistracted time will provide her with a maximum opportunity for success as an independent scientist, and allow her to acquire the necessary skills to become a leader in contemporary translational research. Dr. Christiano has successfully bridged the gap between basic scientists and clinicians, and therefore, she is in great demand as both a consultant for patients with genetic skin disorders in the clinical setting, and as an educator who can teach basic science in a clinical framework. The salary support requested will allow her to devote significantly more time to laboratory research, and decrease the amount of time she spends in educational responsibilities.